Lamps, and lamp frames have been used in the lamp industry for a variety of reasons, and they come in many shapes, sizes, and other physical features and attributes. Various attempts have been made to further improve on the lamp and related technologies, and that have resulted in varying outcomes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,652 (David F. Nurre), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a lamp base comprising an external transparent sleeve and an interior, outwardly tensioning rigid or semi-rigid thin flexible sleeve or sheet which bears upon the interior of the external transparent sleeve due to outward tension. The rigid or semi-rigid thin flexible sleeve or sheet is capable of securing decorative materials such as wall paper or upholstery or items of specialized sentimental value such as photos or any other pliable that materials of special interest to the owner. The decorative materials may be easily and repeatedly changed as desired by the owner of the lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,122 (Castro L. Limardo), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a decorative lamp for displaying a back lit image thereon including a case having a hole therethrough with spaced apart and generally transparent front and back panes provided in the hole. A decorative design is provided on the front pane. A light source is extended from the case into the hole between the front and back panes. A power source is provided in the case and electrically connected to the light source. A suspension tab is coupled to the case. An elongate flexible member is coupled to the suspension tab for suspending the case from a structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,078 (I-Hwa Wang), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a combined table lamp and clock assembly which includes a lamp unit and a clock unit. The lamp unit includes a lamp stand base, a lamp stand, and a lamp bulb holder. The lamp stand base has a top side formed with a cavity, and a bottom side adapted to be placed on a table top. The lamp stand extends uprightly from the lamp stand base, and has an upper end portion and a lower end portion that is mounted on the top side of the lamp stand base. The lamp bulb holder is mounted on the upper end portion of the lamp stand, and is adapted for mounting a lamp bulb thereon. The clock unit includes a clock base, an upright clock panel, and a clock mechanism. The clock base is received in the cavity in the top side of the lamp stand base, and is formed with an insert slot therethrough. The upright clock panel has a lower end formed with an insert portion that is inserted removably into the insert slot. The clock mechanism is mounted on the clock panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,570 (Jean-Nan Tseng), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a decorative lamp that has a base having two ends wherefrom a first arcuate rod and a second arcuate rod integrally and respectively extend to interact to each other. A first post is connected between a first free end of the first arcuate rod and one end of the base. A second post is connected between a first free end of the second arcuate rod and the other end of the base. A plurality of bulbs is assembled on the base, the first arcuate rod and the second arcuate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,581 (Dairen Shelton, et al.), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a decorative lamp display panel assembly for attachment to out door wall/post lanterns, or like structure, such assembly having a removable display panel having a decorative picture and/or indicia thereon. A top frame member is releasably secured to the top edge of the display panel and a bottom frame member is releasably secured to the bottom edge of the display panel. A support arm assembly is connected to the top frame member at a front end, and to a clamp member at the rear end. The clamp member has finger members that can be bent outwardly so that they can be attached to different diameter structure on an outdoor lantern. The support arm assembly can be extended and retracted, and it can be adjusted to different vertical angles to vary the height of the top frame member with respect to the clamp member.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0210555 (Gregory C. Cicero, et al.), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a decorative lamp (10, 100) for producing a diffuse or scattered lighting. A container (12, 102, 116) includes a light transmissive portion (18). A light source (20, 104, 118, 120, 150) includes a housing (32, 122, 152) arranged inside the light transmissive container (12, 102). The housing (32, 122, 152) includes a battery compartment (52, 130, 162) electrically and mechanically adapted to receive at least one associated battery. At least one LED (36, 38, 126, 158) is disposed on a first side (34) of the housing (32, 122, 150) and cooperates with the container (12, 102) to emit diffuse or scattered light from the light transmissive portion (18). A fastening means (62, 134) is arranged on a second side (60) of the housing (32, 122). The fastening means (62, 134) is provided to fasten the housing (32, 122, 150) to an inner side (76) of the container (12, 102) wherein the at least one LED (36, 38, 126, 128, 158) illuminates the interior of the container (12, 102).
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0216658 (Michael T. Tuttle, et al.), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a customer-customizable lamp which includes a vertical support post mounted to a base plate. The customer selects from five different heights of decorative blocks to be mounted on the post. Each selected block may be provided in any one of five selectable colors or four selectable simulated wood grains. The selection of blocks and finishes are made on a web page with an interactive representation of the customizable lamp being displayed as the design is being created by the customer. The remaining height on the support post to be filled with decorative blocks is displayed. Once the post is filled and the customer has selected finishes for each selected block, the lamp design can be finalized for delivery to the customer. The customer selectable blocks and colors/finishes permit several million permutations so that the customer can create a highly individualized decorative lamp.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0211458 (Wen-Cheng LAI), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a candle stand with faux flame, including a lamp stand, power supply, support frame, holder, flame decorative element light-emitting body, motor, driving element, first resistive magnet body, and at least a second resistive magnet body. The support frame is fixedly standing upon lamp stand; the flame decorative element is suspended at top of holder; the light-emitting body emits light towards flame decorative element. The power supply and motor are inside lamp stand for driving the driving element. The first resistive magnet body is disposed at lower end of flame decorative element. The second resistive magnet body is disposed on the driving element. When the motor drives the driving element, the second resistive magnet body moves close to or away from first resistive magnet body so as to sway flame decorative element. With projected light, the swaying flame decorative element emulates a flame.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0268663 (Chin-Sheng Yang), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a rotational game decorative device, including: a aquatic lamp main body, a magnet-driven element, a buoy and a bottom base. The magnetic-driven element and the buoy are disposed inside the aquatic lamp main body. The top and the bottom of the buoy are disposed with a plurality of rotational plates disposed with interval. The bottom base is fixedly engaged to the aquatic lamp main body with a magnetic rotational axis for correspondingly attaching to the magnet, driven element, and driven by a driving element to rotate. When the magnetic rotational axis rotates, the magnet-driven element also rotates because of attachment to the magnetic rotational axis so as to wave the fluid inside the aquatic lamp main body, which leading to pushing to rotational plats to rotate the buoy.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0268814 (Chin-Sheng Yang), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a customized signature decorative lamp, mainly containing: a shell, a base and a projection film. The shell is a light-transmittable three-dimensional shape, and has a downward opening. The base is disposed correspondingly at the bottom of the shell to seal the opening, and includes a light-emitting element corresponding to the inside of the shell. The projection film is disposed inside the shell and surrounds the light-emitting element. The projection film has customized signature pattern able for light to pass through. As such, when the light-emitting element projects light onto the projection film, the customized signature pattern can be projected onto the shade so that the lamp of the present invention can display personalized decoration.
This invention improves on the deficiencies of the prior art and provides an inventive lamp frame with a releaseably insertable panel apparatus and a method thereof.